Cohabitation à Sainte Mangouste
by CH-Lowee
Summary: Hermione se réveille à Sainte Mangouste. Elle a perdu la vue, la voix, sa mobilité et une partie de sa mémoire...
1. Chapter 1 : Vue et Voix

**CH-Lowee :**** Coucou les gens! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents (o), sinon bonne lecture et dites moi si vous aimez.**

**Résumé :**** Après la guerre qui a opposé les mangemorts à l'ordre du Phoenix, Ron et Harry sont morts Voldemort est toujours vivant mais très affaibli et Hermione se retrouve dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste avec un compagnon de chambre qu'elle aurait préférer oublier...**

**Disclamer:**** TOUT a JK Rowling...et rien à moi…snif.**

**.::Chapitre 1: Vue et voix ::.**

Noir...Tout noir...J'entends de léger bruits, j'ai beau cligner et recligner des yeux je ne vois rien du tout, le noir total, et horreur, je ne peux plus bouger et même sans faire un seul mouvement, puisque j'en suis incapable, tous mes membres sont endoloris. Où est ce que j'ai atterri ? J'essaie de parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. J'entends une porte qui s'ouvre, une sonnerie de téléphone, une porte qui se referme, des pas qui s'approchent. Je réessaie de parler et cette fois un léger son se fait entendre, incompréhensible pour une personne normale.

« Humphf »

« Miss Granger? Vous êtes réveillée? » Une voix de femme il me semble, douce mais inquiète néanmoins.

« O...Où...suis...je? » Ma gorge me brûle, j'ai envie de tousser et mes paroles ressemble plus à des grognements qu'à autre chose.

« Vous êtes à Sainte Mangouste, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

Oui bon le problème pour l'instant c'est que je ne peux pas bouger, pas voir et que j'ai du mal à parler, mais impossible de formuler tout cela puisque j'ai déjà eue du mal à sortir trois mots et que à peine je l'avais fait je m'étouffai déjà. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, l'infirmière reprend:

« N'essayez pas de parler vous vous fatiguerez pour rien car le sort qui vous à été jeter lors de la bataille vous à rendue aveugle et incapable de bouger et vous aurez encore du mal à parler pendant quelque jours. Cependant, ceci n'est que momentané il suffit seulement que nous trouvions un contre sort ou une potion, et si votre état s'améliore, cela ne peut être que favorable au traitement que nous découvrirons. Je reviendrai plus tard pour tout vous expliquer si vous en avez envie, mais pour le moment, il faut vous reposer. Vous sortez tout juste du comas et il ne serais pas prudent de vous épuiser inutilement...»

J'ai bien entendu le mot bataille, et coma? Mais quelle bataille d'abord? Et après on me dit que je ne dois pas **m'inquiéter?!** Respire Hermione...Calme...Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et tu vas te réveiller dès que ton stupide réveil sonnera...J'entends un bruissement de tissu, des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne, une porte qui s'ouvre, une sonnerie de téléphone, une porte qui se ferme, silence...

_Dix minutes plus tard..._

Tu vas sonner fichu réveil oui! Bon je me résigne, peut être que ce n'est pas un rêve... Par Merlin, ce que je peux détester le noir. Je jure que dès que je retrouve la vue, si je la retrouve, et que je sors d'ici je refais entièrement mon appartement dans les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

**.::Fin du Chapitre 1::.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**CH-Lowee :**** Coucou les gens! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents (o), sinon bonne lecture et dites moi si vous aimez.**

**Résumé :**** Après la guerre qui a opposé les mangemorts à l'ordre du Phoenix, Ron et Harry sont morts Voldemort est toujours vivant mais très affaibli et Hermione se retrouve dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste avec un compagnon de chambre qu'elle aurait préférer oublier...**

**Disclamer:**** TOUT a JK Rowling...et rien à moi…snif.**

**RaR:**** _Pour l'instant je n'ai que deux reviews, mais ça fait toujours plaisir._**

**Gun d'ange:**** _Merci pour ma toute première review...Ca encourage pour la suite :D_**

**ptitefee:**** _Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, au moins deux personnes qui lisent ma fic, c'est rassurant :)_**

**oOoOo Bonne lecture oOoOo**

**.::Chapitre 2 : Je veux, je peux, et je guérirais::.**

Bon inutile de rester éveillée si je ne peux rien faire à part ruminer, essayons de nous endormir...Gros silence...Même pas une mouche qui vole...Encore et toujours le même silence, même pas une petite musique d'ambiance, vous savez quand vous appelez dans des hôtels ou des magasins et qu'en attendant de vous répondre on vous passe une musique censée vous faire patienter mais qui aurait plus tendance à me faire raccrocher. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir une de ces musiques à écouter là maintenant. J'en viens à plaindre les sourds, encore plus ceux qui en plus d'être sourds, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, sont aussi aveugle. Maintenant je saurais l'effet que ça fait... Imaginez pire encore, un sourd, aveugle et paralysé. Tiens, j'entends des voix, la porte s'ouvre, des bruits de roulettes? Est-ce qu'on va me déplacer? Je devine le brancard qui passe devant moi mais sans s'arrêter. Alors comme ça quelqu'un emménage dans la même chambre que moi. Intéressant. Espérons que lui au moins puisse parler ou bouger j'aurais au moins un peu de bruit parce que le silence commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

« A trois on le déplace... Un, deux, trois! »

J'entends que l'on soulève quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un pour le déplacer autre part.

« Voilà c'est bon, branchez lui sa perfusion et enclenchez le sort qui l'empêchera de tomber si jamais il bouge pendant son sommeil. »

Un rideau est tiré, sûrement entre nos deux lits. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

« Miss Granger, nous avons installer un patient dans votre chambre, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, pour l'instant il ne fera aucun bruits puisqu'il dort profondément. Je vous ai dis que je viendrais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passer car je doute que vous vous souveniez de tout. »

Alors ça pour ne me souvenir de rien du tout...Heureusement je me souviens encore de mon nom, de mon age, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose de très important mais je serais incapable de savoir ce que c'est. Elle a parler d'une bataille tout à l'heure...Est ce qu'il y aurait un rapport? Attendons de voir ce qu'elle me dira...

« Le mieux aurait été d'attendre que vous puissiez parler pour vous expliquer mais je pense qu'a votre place je serais un peu perdu alors je vais vous faire un résumer en attendant que vous retrouviez l'usage de la parole pour vous dire tout en détail...Le soir de la bataille contre Vous-savez-qui, un mangemort vous a jeter un sort, que nous ne connaissons pas encore, vous plongeant dans le coma pendant environ une semaine. Et puis vous voilà ici venant de vous réveiller. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Madame Weasley qui passera dès qu'elle l'aura reçu. Sur ce, bon courage et rétablissez vous vite. »

Je n'ai pratiquement rien compris. Me rétablir vite? Moi je ne demande pas mieux, c'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je demande. Evidemment on va encore me rabacher l'éternel « Dans la vie on ne peux pas tout avoir. » Moi je dis faux, quand on veut on peux! Je veux, je peux, et je guérirais...Du moins je l'espère.

**.::Fin du Chapitre 2::.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Amis ? Ou pas ?

**CH-Lowee :**** Coucou les gens! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents (o), sinon bonne lecture et dites moi si vous aimez.**

**Résumé :**** Après la guerre qui a opposé les mangemorts à l'ordre du Phoenix, Ron et Harry sont morts Voldemort est toujours vivant mais très affaibli et Hermione se retrouve dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste avec un compagnon de chambre qu'elle aurait préférer oublier...**

**Disclamer:**** TOUT a JK Rowling...et rien à moi…snif.**

**.:: Chapitre 3 : Amis ? Ou pas ::.**

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, l'infirmière et tous les autres membres du personnel ont désertés ma chambre depuis ce qu'il m'a semblé faire environ une heure, je ne peux pas en être sûre étant donné que je ne peux pas regarder l'heure.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire une fois que j'aurais retrouvé la vue. Regarder un coucher de soleil ? Euh…non ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me manque vraiment. Une émission de télévision ? Non plus, la télévision je n'adore pas vraiment regarder la télé.

Ah ! Je sais…Lire un bon livre en dégustant des tartines de nutella. Miam, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser. Bon alors je n'ai vraiment rien à faire appart lire un bon livre après avoir retrouvé la vue ? Je dois bien avoir des amis à aller voir non ?

En parlant d'eux ils ne sont toujours pas venus me rendre visite…Les pauvres, je me sens affreusement coupable de les avoirs oubliés. Mais j'y pense, peut-être que je n'ai pas d'amis ? Oh non ! C'est trop triste, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça parce que je crois que je vais déprimer et tomber encore plus bas que je ne le suis déjà…Et Merlin sait que je suis déjà plus bas que terre comme on dit…

Je suis en train de penser que le noir à un effet somnifère sur moi et que à force de cogiter dans ma tête mes yeux commencent à me piquer, signe de grande fatigue. Bon d'accord, étant donné que je suis dans le noir et que je ne peux rien faire, autant que j'en profite pour me reposer…Non ?

°Oo.oO°Oo.oO°

_Dans le couloir attenant à la chambre d'Hermione…_

La médicomage chargé d'Hermione discute avec une dame et elle fronce les sourcils de contrariété.

« Madame Weasley, je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez mais je ne pense pas que ma patiente, vu son état, soit en mesure d'être informée. Miss Granger n'a pas encore retrouvé l'usage complet de la parole, et par conséquent, nous sommes incapables de déterminer l'ampleur de son amnésie. Nous ne savons pas si elle se souvient d'eux, et aussi de vous. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est d'attendre qu'elle puisse parler sans s'épuiser. S'il vous plait…Ensuite nous pourrons savoir exactement de quoi elle se souvient, et, de cette façon, nous pourrons l'aider a retrouver la mémoire petit à petit, sans la brusquer. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, pour le moment au moins… »

La médicomage voyait bien que Madame Weasley réfléchissait, elle attendit donc patiemment jusqu'à ce que son interlocutrice la fixe droit dans les yeux et lui réponde :

« Très bien…Mais promettez moi de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir, j'ai déjà perdu deux fils, je ne veux pas perdre celle que je considère comme étant ma deuxième fille… »

« Madame Weasley…je vous jure que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à s'en sortir, soyez en certaine. Quand elle aura retrouver la mémoire elle voudra forcément savoir où ils sont passés et à ce moment seulement vous pourrez lui dire la vérité. Par la suite, attendez vous à des moments difficiles, bien que crois que vous connaissiez déjà certains moments difficiles en ce moment même, il faudra vous montrer forte, elle ne pourra pas remonter la pente si vous ne l'y aider pas. Vous serez en quelque sorte son harnais de sécurité.»

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'aiderai autant que je pourrais, même plus. A propos Docteur, avez-vous des nouvelles pour ce qui est du traitement ? Avez-vous découvert quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ? »

La médicomage sembla hésiter et finit par répondre quand même :

« Nous avons en effet trouvé quelqu'un, mais je doute que vous soyez d'accord pour qu'il nous aide.. »

**.::Fin du Chapitre 3::. **

°Oo.oO°Oo.oO°

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour le retard :s j'ai eu des problèmes avec Internet ET avec mon ordi qui est tombé en rad :s je n'ai pas pu poster la suite avant et je posterai le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine Jsi tout ce passe bien. Voila c'est tout

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**jennymalfoy06 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Heureuse que les deux premiers chapitres te plaisent, donnes-moi ton avis pour la suite. BizZz..


	4. Chapitre 4 : Réflexions et préférences

**CH-Lowee :**** Coucou les gens! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents (o), sinon bonne lecture et dites moi si vous aimez.**

**Résumé :**** Après la guerre qui a opposé les mangemorts à l'ordre du Phoenix, Ron et Harry sont morts Voldemort est toujours vivant mais très affaibli et Hermione se retrouve dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste avec un compagnon de chambre qu'elle aurait préférer oublier...**

**Disclamer:**** TOUT a JK Rowling...et rien à moi…snif.**

**Note de l'auteur (c'est moi XD) ****Pardon, pardon du retard. Nous avons acheté un nouveau routeur et apparemment celui-ci semble fonctionner donc j'en profite pour poster le chapitre 4 en vous souhaitant une bonne année très en retard mais il paraît qu'on a le droit à tout le mois de janvier pour le faire. Voila donc bonne lecture et encore pardon.**

**Joyeux Noël et bonne année !!**

**. :: Chapitre 4 : Réflexions et préférences ::.**

_(Pardon je n'ai pas trouver de meilleur titre…si vous avez des idées…)_

_POV infirmière_

Mrs Weasley me regarde avec incompréhension :

« Attendez une minute…Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je n'apprécie pas cette personne ? Pourquoi ferais-je des difficultés étant donné qu'elle peut nous aider à sauver Hermione ? C'est insensé. »

C'est évident elle ne sait pas encore le nom de la personne qui est censée nous aider, mais quand elle le saura… Ce que je déteste le plus dans ce métier : annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. Bon ne perdons pas trop de temps à réfléchir, sa ne sert à rien et je serais de toute façon bien obligée de le lui dire un jour ou l'autre, en plus comme elle l'a dit elle-même pourquoi ferait-elle des difficultés si il peut nous aider ?

« Disons que vous ne vous attendez absolument pas à ce que je vous propose cette personne _la_. Néanmoins il est de loin le plus doué dans ce domaine. Je veux parler de… de Severus Rogue. »

Voila c'est dit, je la vois ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer puis la rouvrir et s'écrier :

« PARDON ??!! Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois devenir sourde car j'ai cru que vous aviez nommé Severus Rogue

– Je parlais en effet de Severus Rogue, ancien maître des potions de Poudlard.

– Mais…mais…

– Sauf votre respect madame, dois-je vous rappeler que Dumbledor lui-même l'a innocenté ? Croyez-vous que Dumbledor ferait confiance à n'importe qui ? Je veux bien croire qu'il y a le fait qu'il soit un ancien mangemort mais cela ne peut que nous être utile. Réfléchissez…il à travaillé pour eux et par conséquent il connaît les sort ou les potions utilisées par les serviteurs de vous-savez-qui. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu, voir beaucoup de chance, se soit lui qui ait inventer le sort ayant été utilisé sur Miss Granger. Cela ferait avancer les choses beaucoup plus rapidement et en plus de cela, si il y a une tentative malheureuse qui pourrait porter atteinte à Miss Granger, nous le soupçonnerons directement. Mais cela est très peu probable car il sera surveillé de très près.

– Bien…je ne crois pas avoir le choix de toute manière. J'espère seulement que ce que vous dites est vrai et qu'il acceptera de nous aider.

– Et bien, pour tout vous dire je le lui ai déjà demandé…

­– Et ?

– Il a dit oui. »

°..oO°Oo..°

_POV Hermione_

Voila maintenant une semaine que je suis ici et je m'ennuie à mourir, logique me direz vous mais ça n'empêche que je m'ennuie. J'ai reçu la visite d'une certaine Mrs Weasley qui m'a parler un peu de ma vie d'avant. J'ai appris que j'étais une des sorcières - pour ne pas dire _la_ - plus douée de ma génération. Elle m'a expliqué que j'étudiais dans une école de sorcellerie appelée Poudlard, le fonctionnement de l'école du système des quatre maisons aux règles de jeu du Quidditch. Elle m'a également appris que j'avais le vertige et que par conséquent je n'y jouais pas. Voler sur un balai pour attraper une balle minuscule…quel drôle d'idée. Ce sport me fait penser au football, un sport moldu – terme que j'ai appris récemment utilisé par les sorciers pour désigner les humains non dotés de pouvoirs magiques - où les joueurs courent après un ballon. Evidemment il faut enlever les balais et les remplacer par des chaussures à crampon mais le principe est presque le même à quelque différence près qu'il n'y a pas de vif d'or dans le football.

En fait je me souviens à peu près de ma vie moldue jusqu'à mes onze ans, après je n'ai que quelques bribes de souvenirs dont un où je vois un chien à trois têtes, un autre ou je vois des yeux dans un miroir, mais pas des yeux humains j'en suis certaine, encore un ou je vois une créature encagoulé et vêtue d'une cape noire. J'en ai d'autre encore mais je n'arrive pas bien à les distinguer.

oOoOoOo.oOoOoOo

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de ne servir à rien ? Et bien moi ce n'est pas qu'une impression…Et je déteste sa. Je ne sais même pas comment j'étais avant. D'après Mrs Weasley j'étais une très bonne élève, mais par exemple je ne sais pas si je suis jolie ou non…non pas que ça ait une quelconque importance, quoique je préfèrerai tout de même être jolie, sans forcément vouloir dire très belle mais quelque chose d'à peu près potable quoi…Peut être même un petit peu belle ? Pourquoi pas ? Je me souviens de moi quand j'étais petite avec mes dents de lapin…espérons que j'ai eu le droit à un appareil dentaire. En plus il paraîtrait que se trouver beau aide à se sentir bien dans sa peau et à avoir confiance en soit. Et bien je suis tout à fait d'accord avec sa. C'est vrai ça, les gens n'arrêtent pas de répéter que la beauté ne compte pas et que c'est l'intérieur qui est important, mais franchement, que regarde-t-on en premier chez une personne ? Son physique bien sûr, et pourquoi ? Pour voir si elle nous plait et si ça vaut le coup d'essayer de lui parler. Moi personnellement j'adore les yeux et les dents…surtout les dents en fait. Mais attention pas n'importe quelles dents – oui c'est vrai je suis compliquée…et alors ? – j'aime bien quand elle ne sont pas toutes parfaites comme si elles avaient été limées en serrant les dents, non j'aime bien quand les canines du haut sont un petit peu plus longues, sans pour autant être un vampire, ça donne un charme fou. Enfin bref j'aime les dents mais je m'égare… Oui donc je disais que j'aimerais bien être un petit peu belle…sujet suivant…voyons…et oui il faut bien s'occuper quand on ne peut rien faire. Quand je récupèrerai ma voix je demanderai à avoir un poste de radio, j'aime mieux avoir un bruit de fond que ce silence permanent, en plus j'arrive mieux à m'endormir avec de la musique, une des seules choses que je me rappelle avec les dents, c'est que j'adorais m'endormir en écoutant de la musique. En parlant de s'endormir, vu les pensés un peu mélangées que j'ai en ce moment je pense qu'une petite sieste ne serait pas superflue…non vraiment pas superflue.

**. :: Fin du chapitre ::.**

**Perso, j'ai adoré écrire le délire d'Hermione sur les dents…ça n'a pas été vraiment difficile parce que c'est vraiment ce que moi j'aime. **_(Suis-je folle ?)_ **C'est vraiment une bonne question...j'en attends toujours la réponse d'ailleur.**

**Vive les dents !!!**

**XD**

°Oo.oO°Oo.oO°

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**jennymalfoy06 :** Merci pour tes reviews, c'est fou ce que sa m'encourage…Moi aussi je mange des tartines de nutella en lisant. BizoOo.

**Gun d'ange :** Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait. BizoOo.

**miss malfoy :** Désolée pour Harry et Ron (j'ai pas fait exprès de les faire mourir jte jure XD). Merci pour ta review j'espère que la suite te plaira. BizoOo.

**Orifiane : **Oh mon amour de toujours…je suis heureuse que tes chevilles aillent bien mais je crois qu'elles ont dût augmenter de volume ces derniers temps…je me trompe ? lol. Allez bizoo et merfi ma gougou .


	5. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Histoire en pause pour le moment. Elle est en cour de réécriture car je ne la trouve plus à mon goût. J'en écris une autre en même temps et j'attends d'en avoir fini au moins une pour commencer à les poster. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment donc ça risque d'être un peu long. Mais si vous avez des idées pour mon histoire n'hésitez pas.

Bisous tout le monde.

**CH-Lowée**


End file.
